


Ma non c'è nessuno

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Dean aveva urlato a pieni polmoni il nome di Castiel per quelle che gli parevano ore, l’aveva urlato non per una necessità pratica, ma per un suo bisogno personale di vederlo, di toccarlo, di sentire che in lui c’era ancora quell’uomo che era stato un tempo, che non tutto era sparito nel tragitto che dalla morte l’aveva riportato in vita, come e meglio di prima.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Ma non c'è nessuno

**_ ~ Ma non c’è nessuno ~ _ **

Che si preoccupasse per la sua guerra, Castiel.

Che si preoccupasse per i suoi angeli e per tutti quelli che nell’ultimo anno non avevano fatto altro che pugnalarlo alle spalle.

Che non gli rispondesse quando lo chiamava, che lo ignorasse fino a che quanto aveva da dirgli non rientrava nei suoi interessi, fino a quando lui e Sam non si imbattevano in uno dei suoi giocattoli angelici.

Che dimenticasse tutto quello che c’era stato e tutto quello che avevano fatto l’uno per l’altro, che avevano dato l’uno per l’altro, che dimenticasse di aver combattuto sul suo stesso fronte quando non era molto più che un angelo troppo uomo.

Che lo lasciasse lì a marcire di fianco a qualcuno che non era suo fratello, strappato a quella felicità fittizia che credeva di potersi costruire e poi abbandonato nel mezzo di persone che non credeva più di saper riconoscere.

Dean aveva urlato a pieni polmoni il nome di Castiel per quelle che gli parevano ore, l’aveva urlato non per una necessità pratica, ma per un suo bisogno personale di vederlo, di toccarlo, di sentire che in lui c’era ancora quell’uomo che era stato un tempo, che non tutto era sparito nel tragitto che dalla morte l’aveva riportato in vita, come e meglio di prima.

Aveva bisogno di quella certezza Dean, perché senza non aveva niente.

“Sono stanco delle tue guerre e dei tuoi fottutissimi impegni, Cass!” gridò, scendendo dalla macchina e volgendo lo sguardo contro il cielo, pur sapendo che non era quello a fare la differenza. “Io sono qui, e mi merito un po’ della tua considerazione! Me lo devi, Castiel!” gridò ancora, e ad ogni parola sentiva crescere il rancore nei confronti dell’angelo, il rancore per quella sensazione di solitudine e di abbandono, perché dopo Sam anche lui era cambiato, mentre a Dean sembrava di essere rimasto l’unico fermo ad un mondo che non rispecchiava quello attuale.

Dean era sempre lo stesso, ma era solo lui.

Con troppo rancore e pochi mezzi, e ancor meno fiducia di quella che aveva prima.

Rimase fermo, immobile, in attesa almeno di un segno.

Castiel non si fece vedere.


End file.
